


You Say All Things Pass Into The Night

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Marnie's midway through a standard bit of 'punishing' you when she decides you like this too much, and instead makes you watch how she handles the prize star of her sex toy chest instead, having fun without you. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Reader
Kudos: 11





	You Say All Things Pass Into The Night

Marnie's hasty heaving back and forth atop your face finds a nice groove. She has you tied to the bed, wrists bound up to the headboard as she sits atop you, her petite body moving with feverish rolls of her hips, with a devotion and a readiness that, as usual, hits you more intense than you can think to bear. Her fingers tug up her pink dress and keep it lifted up, dressed enough to almost make this decent, but there's nothing about the way she moves that makes this sane. 

She has a way with you. Always has. You melt under her touch in ways that you can't help, and every needy moan and breath she lets out is a shaky expression of how hot you get her, as your tongue works with its wild motions and you try your best to give up to all of this, letting the pleasures ache and indulging messier in what feels too wild to believe. This is supposed to be a punishment. "Your hand can't stay to itself, so I'll teach you a lesson," was what she said when you gave her ass a playful smack after holding the door open for her.

Her dominant fever and the pace she finds herself striking as she works you over is one built on absolute indulgence, on pleasures messily rising out of control. There isn't a shred of sense here, nothing controllable or calm about this rush of messy wreckage and heat, but Marnie rides out her fever perfectly, striking a pace of dominant fire and want that leaves you happily melting under her touch, giving up to so many feelings and sensations that it all feels a bit too dizzy to make sense of. "You're getting decent at this," she says, and you're not able to defend yourself for a second and point out how many times you've made her relish in the bliss of cumming her brains out atop you.

You do your best to deal with her and her aggressions, letting Marnie keep her pace of riding your face and throwing herself into pleasures hastening her descent. In truth, Marnie can take you as hard as she wants to; the pace she strikes is one you welcome as all the pleasure you can handle, and even if she's going to be smug and toy with you while you eat her out, you know it's worth it. You'll get yours in the end, you just have to let her keep going, just have to keep feeding the chaotic mess of weird, hazy pleasures that come on firmer. Messier. She rides your face with intent, intense need, working at a shameless and hungry rush of pleasure coming on with fire.

But just as you get into the groove of letting the pleasures hit and owning up to them needier and hotter, Marnie stops. She goes mostly still upon your face, hands reaching about somewhere, while her thighs press in against your head and keep you from seeing what she's doing. Rustling and shifting atop you a bit, she's reckless and greedy and pushing on against you, before lifting back a little bit. "I knew that you were going to enjoy this punishment too much," she tells you. "Pervert. You enjoy me sitting on your face so much, and even while I'm ignoring your cock you seem to love this. So, I decided that I'll need to do something else to you. I don't know how you'll learn if I just let you have what you want."

As she pulls fully back, she shoves a ball gag against your mouth to replace her pussy. Your eyes widen in confused surprise, staring at Marnie and unsure what's about to happen as she takes you by storm, as winds you up and indulges messier in you. She pushes the gag in and clasps it behind your head, silencing you as she holds you down. "Now be good and stay where you are, okay? I want you to understand the punishment here." She pulls off of you and begins to walk, her skirt caught up over her cute butt and leaving it indecently bare as she heads off in pursuit of something else.

"Your dick isn't the only way I like to pleasure myself," she continues, "That's not too much of a surprise, right? You're not always here, and I need to find drastic ways to take care of my needs when you're gone. I've gathered up a lot of things in that time, but this is the crown jewel of them all." She reaches into the closet, and you hear clattering and nudging, things getting jostled around as she indulges in the frustration and the commotion of getting at what she wants. When she emerges, she's holding onto a whole foot-long rubber horsecock. "This is a perfect replica of a Mudsdale cock," she says proudly. "Twelve inches of thick cock, a pair of huge balls, and a suction cup so it can be put on the floor. When you aren't here, this is what I use instead." She snickers, eyeing your cock as it stands aching and begging. "I guess I settle for less when I can get someone to say I'm pretty."

It's a terrible tease, and you know she doesn't mean it, but it's still infuriating to deal with as you writhe and twist about on the bed, struggling to make sense of these pressures keeping you so deep under, lost to a wickedness that doesn't want to let up and which makes you struggle to keep your head on straight. Your hands remain tied up and your mouth is blocked, keeping you from saying a damn thing as you feel these pleasures hit you, struggling to deal with the commotions that continue to build and swell inside you. There's no sense to be found here. Nothing Marnie does operates within the realm of decency or control, and you're helpless against what she's about to do to you, fearful of her wrath.

She pushes the dildo down, working the suction cup against the floor. From your position, you have a great view of all of it, her smile wide as she starts to tug off her dress. "I think since you decided to smack my ass in front of everybody today, I'm going to show you how I pleasure myself when you're not around, because you basically aren't as far as I'm concerned." She discards the dress and circles around the dildo, facing away from you as she steadies herself over it. Everything she does is a tense, eager pulse of hunger that hits steady and sudden, without a whole lot of restraint to be found anywhere, settling down upon you and sinking her way onto the rubber cock with a steady push into utter madness.

She takes the tip in slowly. Her body moves with very intent motions to start with, steady and patient creeps into a pleasure and a heat that don't need to be too aggressive. She squats down over the toy, legs shifting about under the tension and shuffling commotion of what she craves, getting herself into prime position and beginning to ease her way along the toy, working that first inch in tight a tight hiss. She pushes forward and leans over, letting you watch the toy spread her puffy labia apart and slowly take in the oversized dildo, relishing in its excess and in the opportunity behind it all. She’s forward and clumsy, not particularly capable of restraint.

"Are you watching?" she asks, not bothering to look over her shoulder at you as she takes it deeper. "Are you watching me take every inch of this Mudsdale cock? I'm sure you are, and I bet you're jealous." She doesn't turn to look at you as she pushes her way down, simply easing her way further down the shaft, working the toy deeper as her hands settle in her lap and she starts to ease her way into complete lunacy. "It's stretching me out so much, too. This is so big, and I can barely fit it all inside of me, but I want it so badly. I always try to fit into my body, and I know it's probably not the smart thing to do, but I love it so much."

You can't help but watch, enthralled, at the way that she moves. Marnie may have started slow, but she doesn't remain that way for long, working up a steady push into momentum and lust that zeroes in on a hungry, aching need within her to give up. She's steady and confident, moving with firm focus into a pleasure that leaves nothing to chance, and as she gets worked up, her body moves quicker, taking the toy down and operating on a level of haste and desire a whole lot more senseless and wicked than she seems willing to hold back from. Inch after inch of the dildo disappears into her, and Marnie pushes with her steady, shameless indulgence back and forth, working the toy in deeper. All before your stunned eyes and your helpless arousal.

"You must wish this was you," Marnie moans. "That I was taking your cock into my, that my cute butt kept bouncing in your lap while I gave in. I know, I know. I don't blame you, of course you want this. But you need to be punished, so instead you get to watch as I get stretched out by something so much bigger than your cock. I can have my fun all alone without you, but you're stuck tied up. You can't even jerk off." It's maddening, and you struggle to keep track of all these senseless, shaky feelings as they keep hitting, as you do what you can to contain yourself, all while failing miserably to hold onto any shred of control or sense. Marnie has you in a position you feel truly helpless against, and you're stuck there, living the truth of her every word.

Your cock is begging for any touch at all. Your legs shift on the bed, hips wriggling, your throbbing, aching desire getting the better of you. But you can do absolutely nothing about this, can help yourself in precisely zero ways. She’s in control now, and everything she does is a push into dominance, into controlling you from a distance, working you over, manipulating your lusts and imposing her wicked intent on you. All while she takes the toy down deeper.

Hastier motions of her hips come with wild gasps and tight, taut moans. Her breath races as she takes the whole foot of rubber cock down, slamming her hand down onto the floor, legs shifting into position over the toy. As she rides, she moves with remarkable fever and need, bouncing up and down along the rubber dick as she pursues the pleasure she needs most, a careless show of need and desire that leaves you aching dizzily in place, watching in worry and wondering through each fumbling pulse of heat how to make this all come together in a way that makes sense. As much as she has you in a position of mad surrender, there's no way to avoid the reality of how much she's coming undone too, how much Marnie is hastening her own descent into pleasure and demanding of herself too much.

Her cute butt shakes as she works wildly along the shaft, as she moans and coos out with dizzy, almost feral surrender and a sensation of cloying bliss inside of her, helpless and hopeless. Her body won't slow down, and every step of the way, she's taking it on harder, messier, pushing her limits and showing you what she does when she's alone. It's maddening. There's no way to respond to any of this, no sane offer to pay back as you watch her keep moving, watch the pleasure escalate and swell past reason.

When Marnie cums, it's a loud and powerful expression of the shameless, almost feral bliss that surges through her. Her head rolls back and she seems ready to fall over, and you watch as she even squirts, a clear shot of nectar splattering forward onto the floor, a streak of sticky mess that has you staring in awe, watching her tremble and whimper, whole body clenching up and drawing in as her helpless fever gets the better of her. It's a lot to take in, but you found yourself full of desire and fever as you behold the mess, as you crave ever more of her delightful presence.

As Marnie lifts up from the toy, her legs tremble, her balance off. "That was amazing," she moans, shivering under a clear pulse of greedy haze, happy to have given in as she did, and now she's ready for more. She looks over to you, thighs glistening as they tremble. "And how are you doing?" You can’t respond to her, given the gag in your mouth. It brings her a wicked smile, as she enjoys the way she has you helpless before her, and you're certain it's not about to get any easier on you.

She draws closer in ready, shameless advance, climbing back onto the bed again and tugging the gag out f your mouth, pushing her lips down against yours before you can speak. It's a kiss that doesn't last, but it keeps you silent long enough that she's free to rise up and settle once more onto your face, proudly resuming the greedy motions of her body as she begins to grind against you, but this time she turns around, backs her butt up and settles her pussy down to your lips in a way that gives her access to the rest of you

Marnie blows on your cock. It feels better than it has any fucking right to be, as you throb hard at the commotion. "So sensitive," she teases, giving it some more warm, wet breaths, a single finger pressing against its side and rubbing up and down along your denied and teased cock. "Did watching me get you this horny? Are you jealous of my toys now, you sorry little pervert? I hope you learned a lesson, then. That toy could have been you, but now, your hard, needy cock doesn't get to fuck me. You're so hard and needy, but I don't feel sorry at all; you did this to yourself."

To cap off the point, she leans forward and plants a kiss onto the head of your cock. That's everything to you. All you need. There's no way to feel proud of it, but your pulsating, hopeless cock gives in to the pleasure regardless, as you let out shaky cries of want and you blow a load all over her face, making Marnie gasp in excitement and ecstasy as she takes on the flood of a mess all over her expression. Your pent-up load comes on hard, and you gasp in apologies that all get muffled by her pussy smothering down against your face, keeping you helpless and struggling to speak up. In fact, she pushes down harder against you as she takes the facial, whether out of spite or just to keep you helpless.

"So much cum," she gasps, rising up to sit properly on your face, proudly resting atop her throne as she drags some fingers along her cheek and licks it up. "You don't cum that hard when I suck you off. I guess you must really be a masochist. I guess once your tongue finishes getting me off, I'll go climb back onto Mudsdale again and give you a show."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
